hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season (PhTracking)
The 2019 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive season. Activity typically runs between June 1 and November 30, although some storms have been observed to form outside of these boundaries, as demonstrated by the formation of 3 early-season storms, one of which formed in April. 01L was a rare April system, forming just before the end of the month. Barry caused minor flooding in the Yucatan Peninsula and in Texas. Chantal was the first hurricane of the season, making landfall in Western Louisiana while peaking, bringing more floods to the area. Humberto was the strongest storm of the season so far, causing major damages throughout the Bahamas, the Carolinas, and Nova Scotia with noticeable effects from the areas it passed by like in Florida. It broke record for the strongest Atlantic hurricane and tied for 2nd strongest tropical cyclone by 1-min windspeed with Typhoon Haiyan and behind Hurricane Patricia. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/04/2019 till:04/05/2019 color:TD text:"01L (TD)" from:19/05/2019 till:22/05/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:31/05/2019 till:03/06/2019 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:08/07/2019 till:13/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Chantal (C1)" from:09/07/2019 till:13/07/2019 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" from:21/07/2019 till:23/07/2019 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:30/07/2019 till:09/08/2019 color:C2 text:"Fernand (C2)" from:18/08/2019 till:23/08/2019 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:23/08/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Humberto (C5)" from:23/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:TS text:"Imelda (TS)" from:24/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:TD text:"11L (TD)" from:01/09/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" from:02/09/2019 till:04/09/2019 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:03/09/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Lorenzo (C2)" barset:break from:11/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:TS text:"Melissa (TS)" from:12/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Nestor (C4)" from:16/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" from:16/09/2019 till:29/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Pablo (C3)" from:20/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Rebekah (C1)" from:23/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Sebastien (C5)" from:10/10/2019 till:13/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Tanya (C1)" from:13/10/2019 till:15/10/2019 color:TS text:"Van (TS)" from:15/10/2019 till:19/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Wendy (C1)" from:24/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:24/10/2019 till:30/10/2019 color:C3 text:"Beta (C3)" from:28/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:C1 text:"Gamma (C1)" from:18/11/2019 till:26/11/2019 color:C3 text:"Delta (C3)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(620,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Tropical Depression 01L Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian A vigorous tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. It immediately began to organize and was designated as an invest. A day later, the system intensified into Tropical Depression Four. Intensification was slow due to Saharan dry air hindering intensification. It intensified into a tropical storm and was named Dorian after dry air let down slightly. It peaked with winds of 50 mph and 994 millibars, unusually low for its strength before beginning to weaken due to dry air intrusion. Its center was then exposed, dissipating on July 13. Its precursor system caused heavy rain and flooding in Western Africa. Tropical Storm Erin Hurricane Fernand Tropical Storm Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Tropical Storm Imelda Tropical Depression 11L Tropical Storm Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Tropical Storm Melissa Hurricane Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Rebekah Hurricane Sebastien Hurricane Tanya Tropical Storm Van Hurricane Wendy Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Naming This is the same list of names used in 2013, with the exception of Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. Greek Names As the list has now been completely exhausted from names, Greek names were used. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:WMHB